


make you feel my love

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Take Me Home Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s sore all over, but his back is where it hurts the worst.</p><p>Luckily it was him who got hurt and not Louis. Liam would’ve hated to be the one who caused Louis any pain, except for a pinch here and there. It would have been his fault this time, since he was the one who tumbled them both over.</p><p>Also, Louis tends to be a bit cranky when he’s ill or injured, so that’s two things in the good collum. At least until he’s cuddled, and given no less than two cups of steaming tea. Then he reminds Liam of a hedgehog more than anything, sweet and soft inside but a bit prickly on the outside.</p><p>It still annoying that he gets these twinges in his back when he moves. Bloody painful it is, too.</p><p>“Zayn,” Liam mumbles, curling close to Zayn’s side. The car hits a pothole, and Liam bites his lip to stop himself from outright whimpering. “Get me my bed, please.”</p><p>Zayn strokes his hand through Liam’s hair, humming softly. “Not long until we’re there, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Zayn gives Liam a massage.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> (This is meant to be some sort of canon, set 2013. Only without girlfriends, since I didn't want to write anything angsty.)
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.  
> This was meant to be a drabble for nr 4 on this [Tumblr drabble meme](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/120469087942/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) but it got away from me...

Liam’s sore all over, but his back is where it hurts the worst.

 

Luckily it was him who got hurt and not Louis. Liam would’ve hated to be the one who caused Louis any pain, except for a pinch here and there. It would have been his fault this time, since he was the one who tumbled them both over.

 

Also, Louis tends to be a bit cranky when he’s ill or injured, so that’s two things in the good collum. At least until he’s cuddled, and given no less than two cups of steaming tea. Then he reminds Liam of a hedgehog more than anything, sweet and soft inside but a bit prickly on the outside.

 

It still annoying that he gets these twinges in his back when he moves. _Bloody_ painful it is, too.

 

“Zayn,” Liam mumbles, curling close to Zayn’s side. The car hits a pothole, and Liam bites his lip to stop himself from outright whimpering. “Get me my bed, please.”

 

Zayn strokes his hand through Liam’s hair, humming softly. “Not long until we’re there, babe.”

 

Liam nods, pressing his face closer to Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn smells familiar; a comforting mix of smoke and Gucci, and Liam kind of wants to stay there with his nose tucked as close to Zayn’s neck as he can get. Even when it’s not the most comfortable place to be right now.

 

Getting out of the car, is trickier than getting in. His muscles protest wildly, and this time he can’t keep the noise in.

 

“You alright, babe?” Zayn asks, putting a hand on Liam’s lower back, supporting him when his body doesn’t quite do what he wants. He looks worried, as if he for a short moment is thinking of lifting Liam up and carrying him the rest of the way.

 

“My back hurts,” Liam says, and he knows that he sounds pitiful. But he’s really tired and it just hurts so much. Much more now than the adrenaline from the show is gone. “Like, I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” He says the last bit mostly because Zayn’s a worrier, and he would gladly call every doctor in the city and demand them to come.

 

If Liam let him.

 

Liam doesn’t want a doctor; he just wants his lovely, _warm_ bed.

 

Zayn frowns, giving Liam a slow look, obviously scanning him for any injuries he thinks Liam’s hiding from him. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah,” Liam smiles, his chest full of fondness because of how much Zayn cares.

 

Zayn mutters something under his breath. Something about Liam being a ‘bloody fool, and that should be wrapped up in bubble wrap’. But Liam doesn’t listen too closely, all his focus is on putting one foot in front of the other, step by step coming closer to the room. To the bed.

 

When they’re inside the room, Liam moves to get out of the half-hug Zayn has him wrapped up in, Zayn’s hand still rubbing against his lower back. Zayn has his own room and his own bed. And even if they sometimes end up in bed together while drunk, and one memorable time snogged until Liam’s lips were swollen, and his skin flushed pink, Liam can’t ask him to stay.

 

Just like he never asked Zayn what those kisses meant to him. If they meant as much to him as they did to Liam.

 

Liam doesn’t want to be a bother, and he certainly doesn’t want Zayn to have to say no to him.

 

Zayn drags him closer, patting Liam’s back carefully when Liam slumps against him. “Do you,” he clears his throat, stalling for a short moment, “Well, I mean,” laughing softly against Liam’s neck, he pauses, like he just realised that he’s got nothing to worry about when it comes to Liam. Zayn could probably ask him to do anything, and he would. Only to make Zayn happy. “I could give you a massage?”

 

Liam freezes where he’s resting against Zayn, almost lulled to sleep by Zayn’s low, rumbling voice. “Um,” he mumbles, feeling a flush spread on his cheeks as he thinks about Zayn’s hands all over his skin. It’s something he never allows himself to think about, especially not when Zayn’s right there.

 

It’s not that he thinks that Zayn would be able to tell. Though, Liam’s sure that Zayn would be able to read minds if anyone could, if it really were possible. Liam’s never met anyone as special.

 

“I’m not, like, all that good. But you won’t let me call someone, so it’s better than nothing.”

 

Zayn seems to take his silence as doubt or something. Which it really isn’t. Liam pulls away, staring openly at Zayn with disbelief in his eyes. “What?” he blurts out, his voice too loud in the quiet room. “I’m sure you’re great. With your hands being so lovely -” Pinching his lips together hard, he puts his hand over his eyes. He’s hurting and doesn’t think clearly because of it, he never meant to say _that_.

 

It sounds like he’s in love with Zayn or something. Or at least like he’s been staring at Zayn’s hands a lot.

 

Zayn doesn’t say anything, but when Liam takes away his hand, there’s a small smile on his lips. Gently, he pushes Liam towards the bed, guiding him until Liam sits down on the edge. Still not saying a thing.

 

“You want me to take off my t-shirt?” Liam tugs at the t-shirt, curling his fingers together so hard the fabric wrinkles. He’s nervous, more than he’s been in ages.

 

Zayn laughs, fingers finding their way back to Liam’s hair. Tugging lightly, he tilts Liam’s head towards himself. “I always want you without your shirt on, Li.”

 

It sounds like Zayn’s flirting with him, and Liam doesn’t know how to respond. He’s an international pop star, and he’s totally tongue-tied. Nodding quickly, he starts taking off his t-shirt, wincing when his shoulder blades pull uncomfortable.

 

“Let me help, yeah?” Zayn murmurs, pulling Liam’s t-shirt over his head while Liam lifts his arms the best he can. “I’m going to take care of you.”

 

Not wanting to get to bed in his jeans, the fabric too rough and the fit too restricting, he pops the first button open. “I’m just going to,” he says, mostly to himself.

 

Zayn’s much more focused on tracing his fingers over the skin he can reach, starting from the top of Liam’s neck, and trailing down until he’s kneading gently just above the waistband of Liam’s jeans.

 

Somehow he manages to get out of his jeans without falling over, or hurting himself further. Getting up on the bed, on his stomach and leaning his chin on his hands, he hears Zayn moving around.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks, when Zayn disappears into the bathroom.

 

Zayn comes back shortly after, with some sort of bottle in his hand. “Just needed to find this posh body lotion they keep here,” he explains. “It’s not massage oil, but it’s better than nothing.”

 

Liam hums, pretty sure that just Zayn’s hands would have been more than good enough for him.

 

When Zayn puts his hands on Liam’s back, they’re cold and a little bit slippery, and Liam’s body jolts. He wasn’t prepared for the touch, even when he knew it was going to come. Liam laughs, quickly relaxing back into the bed.

 

He’s still not sure if he’s totally prepared for Zayn touching him like this, but he can try to act normal.

 

Zayn moves his hands in a slow slide up and down Liam’s back, his thumbs tracing the knobs of Liam’s spine. “Sorry.”

 

Liam tries to shrug, but he finds that his body is quickly turning to jelly under Zayn’s hands. It’s difficult to even move. “It’s okay,” he mumbles, breaking off to bite back a pained noise as Zayn presses in just below his shoulder blade.

 

When Zayn’s fingers knead the hurting places, he groans and hides his face in the fluffy pillow. But as soon as Zayn softens his touch, Liam’s got a whole nother problem. It feels a little too good. Especially when Zayn’s nails rake against the skin just where the dip of his lower back starts.

 

“You’re so good,” Zayn murmurs, leaning closer to him as he slides his hands up again, having paused low on Liam’s back.

 

Liam shivers, moaning softly before he can stop himself. Blushing so hard he’s sure his cheeks must be a bright Barbie pink, he bites his lower lip hard to stop himself from making any other unnecessary sounds. It’s just, he can almost hear Zayn saying stuff like that, only when Liam’s got Zayn’s cock in his mouth.

 

Liam thinks Zayn would use the same kind of tone, is the thing. A little bit rough but soft at the same time.

 

At some point, Zayn’s fingers have pushed the edge of Liam’s boxers down, and he’s touching more skin than what’s probably needed. Liam’s so not complaining, but his cock has taken an interest now when the pain is almost gone, and things will get awkward really fast if Zayn notices.

 

Liam might have to stay right where he is until Zayn leaves, making sure that Zayn doesn’t notice how hard he’s made him. Then he can get himself off by pushing his hips against the bed until he comes in his pants. It probably won’t take much, it’s like every place Zayn touches tingles long after his fingers have moved and his whole body is warm inside.

 

“You’re done, I think,” Zayn says, still with his hands splayed wide on Liam’s skin.

 

Zayn’s right. Liam feels much better. Like he could move without hurting. But he’s got no interest in Zayn taking his hands off of him, and for a short moment, he thinks about begging Zayn to keep going, to work his magic on the muscles in Liam’s thighs too.

 

“Thank you,” Liam smiles, turning his head so he can look at Zayn. “You’re the best.”

 

“Well,” Zayn laughs, patting Liam’s bum once before pulling away. He’s quick to take off both his jeans and t-shirt, and for a moment Liam’s almost not able to not reach out and touch all that naked skin, covered in pretty tattoos. “You’re a walking disaster, so that’s that.”

 

Liam pouts. He might have been a little clumsy, but Zayn’s so very wrong for once. “I think you mean Harry is. He’s way worse than I am.”

 

Zayn nods, stretching out on the bed next to Liam. It doesn't look like he’s in a hurry to leave. “True,” he agrees, sounding fond. “You should be careful, though.” He scoots a little bit closer, so he can put his arm across Liam’s lower back, fingers toying with the edge of his boxers. “Don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“You don’t want to go to bed?” Liam asks, shifting restlessly against the bed, the friction both lovely and horrible at the same time. It feels good – _great_ – to push his hard cock against the bed, but it’s so hard to keep the noises in, and to keep his hips from flexing down again.

 

“Nah,” Zayn shakes his head, his fingers sliding against the sensitive skin on Liam’s hip, causing him to shiver hard. “I’m in bed already, aren’t I?”

 

Liam really, _really_ needs Zayn to leave. He needs to come, feels desperate for it. And even if Zayn flirted a little bit with him tonight – which he always does – Liam doesn’t think he means anything by it.

 

“Maybe we should sleep?” Liam suggests, hoping that he maybe can sneak out of bed when Zayn’s asleep. Then he can get himself off in the bathroom, trying to keep quiet to avoid Zayn waking up from him moaning out his name or anything equally stupid.

 

“Tired?” Zayn asks, nuzzling his scruff against Liam’s shoulder. He’s got no idea what he does to Liam, and it’s almost breaking Liam apart trying to keep himself together.

 

“No,” Liam blurts out, without thinking. Then he stops talking, blinking rapidly as Zayn scrunches his forehead together, looking adorably confused. “I mean -”

 

Zayn puts his fingers over Liam’s lips, stopping the excuses he didn’t even have. He was just going to talk until he figured out _something_ to say that made sense. The hand he’s got on Liam’s hip tightens slightly, and he takes a deep breath as he takes in Liam’s flushed cheeks and slip-slick swollen lips.

 

Liam’s pulse speeds up further when Zayn’s fingers slip down under his boxer, spreading wide on his skin, fingertips resting against the slight swell of his arse.

 

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Zayn asks, sounding stunned. “You're hard, aren't you?”

 

Liam is about to lie, but then he sees how interested Zayn looks, notices how Zayn’s touching him. How he’s always been touching him, he realises. “Yeah,” he says, his voice coming out a bit strained. “I did.”

 

Zayn grins, pressing a soft but wet kiss on Liam’s cheek. “Good.”

 

“Good?” Liam repeats, feeling a bit dazed.

 

Zayn nods, letting his hands move on Liam’s body, mostly touching the same places as before. Only now, it feels like there’s intent behind it. “Cause I want to touch you too,” Zayn says, voice so low Liam barely can hear it. “It’s not new either.”

 

Liam giggles, hiding his face in his hands. They’ve both been pining after each other, and they’ve not done a thing about it. Except for that drunken snog that time. “Do you remember when we had that after party, the last tour?”

 

“When you let me push you into the bed and kiss you until you couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer?” Zayn asks.

 

“Could we, like, do it again?” Liam asks, letting his hands fall from his face. He shuffles around until he’s on his back, gazing up at Zayn. “Only this time, we could skip the part where we pretend it never happened afterwards.”

 

Zayn kisses him instead of answering, nipping at Liam’s lower lip before licking into his mouth, causing Liam to close his eyes and let out a small moan. Zayn’s leaning over him, hands on either side of Liam’s head, not touching him anywhere, and Liam needs Zayn’s hands back on him. For him to do anything. His cock pushes against his underwear, precome leaking steadily from the tip, causing a wet spot to form on the grey fabric.

 

He’s so far gone already, and he would love for this to last longer. But he knows that he’ll come almost as soon as Zayn touches him.

 

When Zayn pulls away far enough to let his gaze trail down Liam’s body, eyes darkening when he takes in how hard Liam is, Liam feels like he’s about to shake apart if Zayn doesn’t touch him soon. “Please,” he murmurs. “I just need - Please.”

 

“Hush,” Zayn murmurs, starting to push Liam’s boxers down. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

Liam lifts his hips to help, giggling when his cock catches on the fabric before it bobs free, slapping wetly against his stomach. Then he’s naked, and Zayn is watching him closely. He’s never wanted anything more, his cock dark red at the tip and foreskin pulled back, and he’s happy that it’s Zayn there with him.

 

“You too,” Liam says, wanting Zayn naked before he comes.

 

Zayn nods, smirking dirtily as he drags his underwear off. Then, before Liam’s had enough time to memorize every small detail about Zayn’s cock, Zayn fits himself in between Liam’s thighs.

 

“You can look later,” Zayn promises, grinding his hips down against Liam, slow and teasing.

 

“Please,” Liam whines, planting his feet on the bed so he can fuck up against Zayn. It’s so good, the way Zayn’s cock glides against his, hot and heavy. It’s not too dry, mostly because of how wet Liam is, cock dripping precome steadily as Zayn pushes him higher and higher.

 

“You need to come, babe?” Zayn asks, pushing his hips down a little bit harder.

 

“Yeah,” Liam groans, squeezing his eyes together hard as his cock twitches in the tight fit between them, head smearing precome over both their skin, and on Zayn’s cock. “Feels so good.”

 

“So pretty,” Zayn murmurs, biting a wet kiss into the skin just below Liam’s jaw.

 

When Zayn drags his teeth over the sensitive skin, murmuring something that Liam can’t hear because of the buzz in his ears, Liam comes. Zayn’s heavy on top of him, and Liam thinks it’s the best feeling in the worlds, being boxed in by him. Zayn grounding him as he shivers his way through his orgasm.

 

Zayn keeps moving against him, tiny pulses of his hips even after Liam’s come. Liam’s a bit oversensitive, Zayn still rubbing against his cock, but he doesn’t want to push Zayn away.

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, pulling at Zayn's hair until he catches on and bends down to kiss him.

 

Zayn kisses him harder, with more teeth and tongue, and he’s so hard against Liam’s hip, his cock sliding easily because of the mess on Liam’s stomach. Liam loves it. Loves how noisy Zayn is, and how his cock feels against Liam’s skin.  

 

There’s one thing he’s been thinking about, though, One thought he hasn’t been able to stop, even when he’s tried his best. He wants to feel Zayn on his tongue, wants to taste him when he comes.

 

“Wait,” Liam mumbles against Zayn’s lips. “I want to suck you.”

 

Zayn freezes, all of him still but his hips that push down in tiny, stuttering rolls. Then he nods, smiling wide as he pushes back to sit with his legs folded in under himself. “How do you want me?”

 

“You could just come here,” Liam suggests, feeling like his limbs still are too shaky and soft for him to move anywhere. It’s also kind of thrilling that Zayn’s got the power to do whatever he wants to Liam, when he can just lie there and take his cock.

 

Zayn groans, wrapping his hand tight around the base of his cock. He takes one deep breath, and then another. He also seems a bit shaky when he moves up the bed, pushing down to press a kiss against Liam’s lips. When he moves up on Liam’s body, he’s careful not to push his knees into Liam’s chest, but Liam thinks he would hardly even notice.

 

Not when he’s got Zayn’s cock, hard and leaking, right there. Something tugs in the back of his mouth, and he’s got to swallow repeatedly. He’s going to be so sloppy and wet around Zayn, and he blushes just thinking about it.

 

“Ready?” Zayn asks, sliding the head of his cock against Liam’s lower lip, making it glossy and slick.

 

Liam licks his lips, moaning softly as he gets the taste of Zayn of his tongue. Nodding keenly, he flicks his tongue against the slit of Zayn’s cock, shocking a groan out of him.

 

“So pretty,” Zayn praises softly, as Liam fits his lips around the head.

 

Liam’s stomach goes hot, and he moans around the cock in his mouth, forgetting to do anything but just letting Zayn fuck into his mouth. He’s never been called pretty in bed before, but he likes how Zayn says it, and how it makes him feel.

 

Zayn’s thighs are hot under his fingers; Liam doesn’t remember putting them there, but he needs something to hold onto, and it lovely to feel how Zayn trembles as he licks along the underside of Zayn's cock. He tries to work his mouth on Zayn’s cock, tries to bob his head so he can take more, but he finds it hard to do anything but hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the head before Zayn slides in deep again.

 

The head of Zayn’s dick rubs wetly against the top of his mouth, pushing against the softness of the back until it slips in, making Liam choke and gag slightly. When Zayn makes a move to pull out, Liam digs his fingernails into Zayn’s thighs, not wanting Zayn to take it easy on him.

 

“Bloody hell,” Zayn groans, pulling his cock so far out it’s only the head that’s inside Liam’s mouth.

 

Liam swallows, feeling the strong, salty taste that’s only intensifying more and more. Then Zayn pushes in again, in a slow, long thrust that doesn’t stop when Liam’s throat squeezes around him, saliva and precome dribbling out the side of Liam’s mouth.

 

“I’m gonna come, babe."

 

Liam tries to nod, but it’s kind of difficult with the cock in his mouth. So, he concentrates on sucking harder instead, hoping that Zayn understands that it’s okay. That he wants Zayn to not pull out.

 

Liam can feel how Zayn’s cock swells a bit more, pulsing hot against his stretched out lips. His moan is muffled, but he’s sounds absolutely filthy when Zayn drags back until only the head is in Liam’s mouth and wet, bitter spurts of come spill on his tongue.

 

Liam tries to swallow everything down, but there’s just so much. He’s a bit of a mess already before Zayn pulls out, almost done coming, and Liam's mouth is still open wide as Zayn paints his lips and cheek with shiny beads of come.

 

“Shit,” Zayn mumbles, sitting back on Liam’s chest. “You should come with a warning, babe.”

 

Liam strokes his hands up and down Zayn thighs, waiting for his breathing to calm down and his pulse to speed down. “Warning?” he asks, confused. His voice sounds wrecked, and he’s glad he’s not supposed to sing for a few days.

 

Things would have been a bit awkward otherwise.

 

Zayn laughs as he slides down Liam’s body, flopping down on the bed next to him in a heap of limbs. “A warning that you’ll blow a lad’s brain out,” he says, “I can’t feel my feet.”

 

Liam pinches Zayn’s side, just below his ribs. Then he cuddles up close, one leg over Zayn’s and his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “I can do a worse job the next time,” he teases. “If you like?”

 

“Next time, huh?” Zayn asks, smiling tiredly. He probably won’t be awake much longer, but Liam’s not much better, so that’s okay with Liam. “I like the sound of that.”

 

The only thing that matter is that there is a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/120545413444/make-you-feel-my-love-misslii-one-direction)


End file.
